One Way or Another
by SoulCaptain92
Summary: She's fidgeting. She knows she's fidgeting, but she can't help it. He probably doesn't remember her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

She's fidgeting. She knows she's fidgeting, but she can't help it. He probably doesn't remember her.

"What's with you?"

She turns her head, finds Espo's gaze on her fingers tapping against the wheel, she grips it instead and shrugs.

"Ryan says he should be at the party. A book party."

"Storm Fall."

"What?"

God, she needs to get it together, "The book party, it's for his new book. Storm Fall."

She glances sideways at him, finds him with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What?" she asks sharply.

"You're a fan."

"No, I just...he writes good books," She shrugs, hopes she's not blushing. It feels like she might be blushing.

"Right," He nods along.

"Just tell Ryan we are almost there, he should pull his file, see if he can manage his whereabouts for the TODs."

"Right," he repeats nodding again.

* * *

He needs to find his mother and install in her the importance boundaries, of not ratting him out to his publisher for the hundredth time. It's bad enough that Gina is breathing down his neck, he should at least be able to ignore her calls without worrying that his mother would tell on him.

He finally spots his mother chatting up his daughter at the bar, and he can't believe that his daughter, someone related to him, brought homework to a party.

"Mother. What did you tell Gina?"

"Well hello son."

"Mother."

"I didn't tell her anything."

"Oh so you didn't tell her that I haven't written anything yet?"

"Okay I might have mentioned you were hanging around the loft in your underwear," she waves her hand dismissively, "What? It's true but its expected you're an artist darling I don-"

"Mother we talked about this, just because yo-"

"Hold on kido, my gray-dar is pinging. No ring, no ring…aha Bingo!" she grabs her clutch off the bar, "Adios," giving them a salute.

He shakes his head in frustration and turns to the bar to signal the bartender, and then his daughter pats his arm softly, always advocating for his mother.

"You know she means well Dad."

He sighs and takes one of the champagne glasses off the bar and offers it to his daughter.

"I'm seventeen."

"You're an old soul."

"Me and my soul can wait."

Yeah, he seriously doesn't know how he got a kid like her, must have done something right in a past life, "Don't you want to break rules, have some fun?"

"I do have fun just not the type you do. God knows someone in this family should have some sense."

"Touché."

"Come on dad, it's a good party. Storm will do good, you know that, even if it's the last one."

"It's not that. Every time it's the same, over and over," he takes a sip of his champagne turning around to look out at the room, "You know what I'd really like?" his eyes lands on the two persons flashing badges to the body guard at the roof top entrance.

"Dad?"

"Kate."

"Kate?" the redhead asks confused.

His eyes fly to his daughter just for a second, before they go back to look for her, his breath catches when he finds her coming his way, it's really her. Kate.

* * *

He remembers, she can see it in his eyes. She swallows.

"Kate."

She has to repeatedly remind herself that she is working, that she is supposed to be questioning him, because the way he smiles at her, so happy to see her, makes her want to smile back.

She stands in front of him, completely frozen suddenly like a damn rookie, just staring until she hears Espo clears his throat from behind her. Right.

"Mr. Castle, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Detective Javier Esposito, we wo-"

"You're a detective!"

"Umm, yeah?"

"You're a detective," he repeats his tone filled in amazement she's not sure she understands.

"Dad?"

"Oh. Alexis honey, this is my friend Kate."

"Friend?" she says same time as she hears Espo from behind her whispering, "You know this guy Beckett?"

"This is my daughter Alexis." He smiles completely unaffected by the tension flying from all directions around him.

Alexis smiles shyly at her, "Hi."

She nods at the girl. Then shakes her head at herself, how did thing get away from her so quickly, "Mr. Castle, we're sorry to interrupt your evening but we were wondering if we can take a bit of your time. We are here on official police business," she lifts her badge to stress that this is not some weird social call.

"Oh."

"Yeah," She nods.

"Wait, you don't remember me? w-"

"I do," she cuts in sharply, "This is just not the time."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Not here, we are going to need you to come with us to the precinct, we have a few questions to ask."

"What is this about?" Alexis asks from behind him, worry seeping into her voice, "Dad are you being arrested?"

Kate's eyes study her, can't help the wave of respect that she feels for the girl's protectiveness of her father.

"No we just have a few questions that's all, we can explain on the way," Espo interjects addressing Castle.

Castle has just been watching her with a studious gaze, "Do you have someone to stay with your daughter?" she does manage a smile at the girl, doesn't want to sound patronizing.

"Ah yeah my mother," he turns to Alexis, "Honey can you go find gram, I'm sure she's around here somewhere. The car is around the corner, you can call Dave?"

"Yeah okay, but dad call me if…you need a lawyer or something. You didn't do anything, right?" she whispers the last part panicky, it's not her dad's first brush with law enforcement unfortunately.

"No, no pumpkin I promise. Text me when you're home?" he suddenly turns to Kate, "I get to keep my phone on me?"

"Yeah this is just an informal interview," she chews on her lip at the look on his face, "But just in case," she grabs a card from her card holder and hands it to Alexis, she gives him a look as if to ask if it's okay.

"Thank you."

She holds his gaze, "Not a problem, we should go."

* * *

She walks into interrogation room one, watches him sit-up in his chair looking up at her with an unnerving gaze. She clears her throat and looks down at the file in her hands which is a little bit thicker than that of the usual stand-up citizen.

"You cut your hair."

She lifts surprised eyes at him, "Its been ten years, I've got few actually," she won't let him throw her off her game this time. She is prepared.

She drops the files on the table with more force than necessary, "Mr. Castle, _for the record_ , _" as she nods to the mic on the table, "_ We have met before almost ten years ago for a few hours and that was that, but let's be very clear, that doesn't get you any preferential treatment in this investigation." She already knows it's not true. She did already offer his daughter her number to settle his mind. Not exactly heart of steel behavior there.

She already discussed it with Montgomery, cleared her…familiarity with Castle, so everything is in the clear and it went rather smoothly too.

" _Sir, I wanted to let you know that I've had a passing meeting with our suspect before. Years ago."_

 _He lifts an eyebrow, "Is it a problem?"_

" _No sir."_

" _Well then off you go Beckett."_

And that was the end of that.

"Well Detective, for the record," he leans into the mic irritatingly, "I like the short hair." He adds completely unfazed by her little speech and she just wants to slap the grin of his face.

She pulls the chair and settles in her seat in front of him "As we told you, there has been two murders committed exactly like the victims in two of your books, Flowers for Your Grave and Hell Hath no Fury."

She opens the file and takes a couple of photos in front of him, observing his reaction to the pictures.

He's silently glances down at the photos and then he drags one photo closer to inspect it better. Then pushes them away from him, "I'm flattered?"

She notes the flicker in his eyes when he was looking at the photos, "Mr. Castle."

"Kate, I already told you in the car, I was at a meeting for the first one and the second one I was home with my family and publicist preparing things for the party."

She already knows this, Ryan verified it already. "We are verifying that. However, there is also the possibility that this could be a fan, did you receive any disturbing fan mail or anything that was…strange?"

"I'm a mystery writer, all my fan mail is disturbing. Occupational hazard."

She pulls the photos towards her, "Because in cases like this we find that the-"

"Subject tends to contact the object of his obsession."

She looks up at him, frowning in confusion.

"I'm quite familiar with psychological methodologies, also an occupational hazard." He says eyes trained on hers, "Your eyes are as incredible as I remember."

Shit. She doesn't remember him being like this before. This Intense. She swallows and stands from her chair to tower over him.

"This is not a joke. People were murdered Castle."

He stays silent at that. Gaze still intense on hers.

"Would you mind if we looked at your fan mail?"

"Have at it," he shrugs.

She shuffles the photos back into the file and closes it, hands him Espo's card, "Okay, thank you. Please let us know if you come across anything that might be helpful."

He looks down at the card, lifts an eyebrow at her, "Wait, that's it?"

"Umm you know most people would be glad that they get to leave an interrogation room," she muses.

He stands, "No I mean…Kate after ten years, I just can't believe I ran into you again."

She loves how he says her name, and yes, she can't believe it either, but this is her job and he is a person of interest, "Castle I didn't run into you, I'm investigating a murder."

"Can I just say that I love it when you call me that," he points out with a leer.

She steps closer in a vain attempt at privacy, "Look, yes we met years ago and I'm really glad we did, you made a tough day easier for me, but we don't know each other."

"I'd like to though."

"I'm sorry I can't do that," she glances at the door, "Can you please arrange for the fan mail, we can send an officer to pick it up or-"

"You'll have it by morning," he interrupts with a nod, already trying to think of a way to be around her again.

She nods, "Thank you," and then she turns around and walks out.

* * *

It feels surreal. She can't believe she just interrogated Richard Castle. And that connection between them is still there, ten years later, it's still there.

She startles out of her day dream when Ryan rolls in his chair towards her desk, "So Beckett I hear you are BFFs with our lovely author," he grins at her.

She narrows her eyes at him, "You and Espo gossiping again?"

"Come on Becks tell us," he whines.

"There is nothing to tell, Espo is just a drama queen, w-"

"I'm not a drama queen, the way that dude was looking at you, definitely some story," he gives her a knowing look.

She blushes, "You are insane, we just met once in an airport. That's all, I don't know him."

Ryan turns to Espo, "I'm sure Lanie will get it out of her."

"Do not tell Lanie a word," she stands as pointing her empty coffee mug at them threateningly.

"I thought there was nothing to tell," Espo grins.

"Go find me a suspect," she calls out as she heads to the break room.

"Can't. Waiting for the fan mail from your boyfriend."

"Bite me."

She can still hear them talking and she's pretty sure it's still about her and Castle. She sighs, she can't get involved with him, she has a job to do and he would only complicate things, besides he...scares her, she can already tell he would be dangerous.

* * *

Alexis is on him the moment he steps into the loft, "Dad! You okay? What happened?"

He chuckles, "Whoa whoa just one interrogation after another."

"They interrogated you?" she asks over the piano and his mother's off key singing, she must've had a few.

"Well they asked a lot of questions," he knows it wasn't an interrogation although that would have been cool.

"Dad," she says disapprovingly, "What happened?"

He loops his arm around her shoulder and drags her with him to his office, "Someone unfortunately is murdering people exactly like the victims in some of my books, and they had questions about that."

"Oh my god Dad that is awful. Did you help?"

"Well I'm not sure, I hope so, I'll have to send them the fan mail tomorrow for them to look through."

"You okay?"

"Yeah pumpkin, sorry that I scared you."

"Wasn't your fault, however, Gina and Paula are very angry with you,"

He winces, "They will kill me."

"Yup," she grins, "So who is Kate? You seemed pretty happy to see her."

"Yeah well, I'm not so sure she's happy to see me," he mutters, "She's someone I met once in an airport like ten years ago, I can't believe she's a detective now."

"So you don't really know each other that much?"

"No, but we will daughter, we will," he grins, "now what do you say to a midnight snack with your old man?"

"Already brushed my teeth."

He huffs at her as he drags her towards the kitchen and unfortunately the increasing screeching of his mother, "Brush them again."

"Fine but no smorletts."

He shakes his head at her, "You know sometimes I wonder about you."

* * *

 _Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The next morning, it's only eight and she's already on her second cup of coffee, staring at the murder board when her desk phone rings.

"Beckett."

"Detective, we have here a-," the desk Sargent pauses.

She hears him talking to someone else in the background, and then she hears his voice. Damn it. She was really hoping he would send someone else to deliver the fan mail.

"He says his name is Richard Castle and he has some important evidence for your case?"

She rolls her eyes, he's such a drama queen, "Sure, please send him up."

She slams the phone's handset back down and notices Espo looking up from his desk, "Castle is on his way up with the fan mail."

Espo just grins at her.

"Oh shut up."

"Beckett," Captain Montgomery is walking towards her, "Front desk just told me Richard Castle is on his way up."

She stands, "Yes sir, we requested his fan mail for the case and he's delivering it."

"Yes, but you should know that I received a call this morning from the Mayor, apparently he and Castle are buddies."

She remembers he mentioned it yesterday, "And?"

"Castle wants to help you with your investigation," he states with a tone that's way too amused for her liking.

"Help me?" She asks incredulous.

Montgormatry lifts his hands in supplication "Not my words." The elevator bings, "Speak of the devil," he says as Castle steps out of the elevator carrying a box along with a uniform carrying two more behind him.

Beckett turns her back to the elevator to face her Captain, "Sir I really don't think that's a good idea," her voice urgent.

"Good Morning Detective, Captain," he nods to both with his best charming smile.

This can't happen. "Castle," she nods at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain, Bob only has good things to say about you, he tells me your one hell of a poker player, you should join us next time."

"Likewise, except he already warned me that you'd charm me into a game and take all my money, but anything's better than going over precinct stats, so count me in."

Before Castle can reply, Beckett interrupts, "Okay. Are you guys done now?" she looks between them, "Captain can I have a word?" she asks her tone almost threatening.

"Nope. Play nice Beckett."

"Sir I-"

"I got to go Beckett, meeting at one PP" and he all but runs towards the elevator.

She narrows her eyes at him, she's pretty sure he timed that.

"So." Castle states.

She turns to glare at him, "You called your friend the Mayor."

"Ah yeah," he drops the box he's carrying on the chair next to her desk, he expected some resistance from her but she seems really angry with him, so he adds cautiously "Listen Kate, I just want to help."

"Sure you do, and how exactly are you planning to do that?" Propping a hand at her waist.

"I can help you with the fan mail, it is addressed to me after all and I'm a speed reader, that has to come in handy," he offers with way too much enthusiasm.

She lifts an eyebrow at him, "Let's go Castle."

* * *

They manage to get a break in the case, and yes, it is because of the fan mail he brought, and yes, he won't shut up about it and he annoys her every step of the way and of course he doesn't listen to anything she tells him to do. Exactly as she expected. She's feels exhausted.

But now he's standing next to her desk, shuffling and there's a part of her that doesn't want him to go. It feels like they didn't have enough time, she's not sure for what but it's just not enough. It's not why she's been avoiding her desk, she doesn't think it is at least. She had to arrange for Kyle's psychological evaluation and get coffee…file some things.

She sighs, finally moving towards her desk, "Hey Castle."

"Hey," he replies absent mindedly, eyeing the white board by her desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Something isn't right," he glances at her then shoves his hands in his pocket and looks back at the board, "Three different murders but the story doesn't make any sense."

She huffs at him, "This is not one of your books Castle, we follow the evidence here."

"Hmm," he turns back to her, "What happens to Kyle now?"

"I've ordered a phyc-eval and then it's up to the DA and Lawyers, as I said the evidence is solid."

He sighs, "So I guess this's it?"

She averts her eyes from his for a second, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well despite the circumstances, it was great seeing you again Kate," he hands her his card, "I hope it won't be the last time I see you."

She glances down at the card he extended to her before meeting his eyes again, "It was great seeing you too," and then she grabs the card from his hand.

He leans in and presses his lips softly to her cheek, so very close to the corners of her lips, her breath catches and then he's gone before she has time to process anything, "I'll see you around Detective."

"B-Bye Castle," she clears her throat and turns around towards her desk.

* * *

Of course, he's back the next morning, presenting her with his book and the arrogant bastard kissed her again! Tricked her to get case files and she feels like one of his stupid fan girls.

She hunted him down and arrested him, and it was even satisfying, until he started getting in her head about the case, telling her that she got the wrong guy, something about the flowers being the wrong kind and now it's past nine at night and she's still at the precinct pouring over the files. Stupid Castle.

Her phone vibrates against her desk, she grabs it and goes to the break room, needing just one more cup of coffee before she calls it a night.

"Beckett."

"Good evening Detective,"

"Castle?"

"Did I tell you how much I like it when you call me that?"

"Yes. Why are you calling me?" she asks sharply.

"Well it's nice to hear your voice too."

"Castle," she warns. After that disappearing act he pulled with her case files, she's not feeling exactly generous towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you about our case," his tone serious.

"You mean _My_ closed case," she corrects.

"Come on Kate, we both know he didn't do it," he insists.

She's silent for a beat, doesn't want to admit that he might be right about this, specially with all the evidence against their guy, "I don't know that I know that," she finally says.

"Then why are you still at the precinct, when you can be home?" he challenges.

"What makes you think I'm not," but she turns around just to make sure he's not around, he would do that.

"I didn't. You just confirmed it though," he declares his tone all happy with himself, "And I can almost taste the bad coffee over the phone."

"I'm pretty sure you weren't this annoying ten years ago," she growls through the phone.

He chuckles at her, and then lowers his voice, "Been thinking about me Detective?"

She knows he's teasing her but the tone of his voice lowered like that has butterflies swarming in her stomach, "In your dreams Castle."

She smiles when he laughs at that, and there is a lull between them for a few seconds, "Kate, I really do think we have the wrong guy, it just doesn't make sense," he takes a deep breath she's sure to go into the same rant he did before leaving the precinct and she can't help but think it's cute how exasperated he is about this, "The motives for the murders aren't consistent, he acts the obsessive type but then misses up the details of the flowers. You saw that guy, no way could he pull off such an elaborate set up. And the color of the dress. Something else is going on."

She sighs, "I know."

"So you think we have the wrong guy?" He asks excited that's he finally believes him.

"No I don't think that, I just think that I need to look into it more."

"Okay so what now?"

"I'm going to go see Jonathan Tisdale tomorrow and see if he can tell me more about his daughter. I think she's the key to this, I read her notes on our suspect and I think it wouldn't hurt to check further." She explains, hoping that he will get that this a long shot.

"Can I come?"

"No." She deadpans.

"Why not?" He whines.

"Why not?" she asks in disbelieve, "Oh I don't know because you were just in a cell for interfering with a police investigation?"

"Wow you really can hold a grudge. You know that's not healthy."

She can't help but smile at that and she's glad that he can't see her right now, "Good bye Castle."

"No wait," he rushes out.

When he doesn't say anything, she rolls her eyes, "Yes?"

"I am sorry about that, I just knew you wouldn't show me the files again and you wouldn't have believed me until I had some proof."

"You still have no proof."

"I gave you that signed book though and now you're considering that we have the wrong guy, so I must have done something right," he challenges.

"That doesn't make it okay," she insists, even though the early edition almost makes it worth it, but he'll never know that.

"Yes, I know. Can I make it up to you?"

She considers for a second, "How?"

"How about I buy you a burger?" He suggests casually.

She snorts.

"What? It's the best burger you will ever eat. Did you eat already?"

"You mean right now?" She doesn't know how she's even thinking about this, when a few minutes ago she was so mad at him.

"Yes. Why not?"

She's chewing on her lip, can't think of any reason why not, and…she really wants to. "I want a strawberry milkshake."

There is a pause because he honestly thought he might have to do a lot more cajoling, "Yes. Anything. I can be there in fifteen minutes, good?"

She can hear him moving around through the phone, she bites her lip to contain her smile, "Yeah, see you there."

She ends the call and takes a deep breath. Burgers with Richard Castle. Fuck.

* * *

 **A/N: First thank you all very much for reading, following the story and reviewing. Second just wanted to let you know that this story is already fully written I'm just editing as I go, it will be 5 or 6 chapters. Would love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Hamlet 77: Thank you for the review, hopefully you liked this chapter .

Trude: Thank you! Appreciate the review.

Caskett1963: Welcome aboard

BKeh: Thank you, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Guest 1: Thank you very much! Definitely will continue Revival, working on it now, but I'd like to finish writing all of it before I start posting again thank you for the review, looking forward to reading what you think of this chapter.

castlefang: Thank you for the review, really appreciate it.

Guest 2: Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this one.

CaskettFan5: Thank you for the review, I just don't think Castle would have been such a jerk at the beginning if he knew Kate before, especially since I think this personality aspect developed as Castel got famous…the story will not be a complete departure from canon …hope you like this chapter.

TORONTOSUN: Hey there! Thanks for reading this story as well and thank you for the review

Guest 3: Will do my best to post every other day thank you for the review.

MaryFan1: Thank you very much for reading and the review, much appreciated.

txgal2015: Hey Kim, thank you very much for the review, hope you liked this one.

Guest 4: Thank you for reviewing, this will not be a very long story unfortunately, probably will end up with 5 or 6 chapters, I hope you liked this one though.

julimey: We will get to that ;) thank you for the review.

RCastle101: Thank you, hope you liked this one.

Norman01: hey there! Thank you for reading and reviewing this one as well

sasans: Thank you for the review, I hope you liked this one too 3

Guest 5: Thank you for the review!

Guest 0815: Will do my best to post every other day thank you for the review.

blodi52: Thank you, hope you liked this one!

Guest 6: Hi Dorthy, thank you so much for the nice review, I hope you like where this is going

Devaduck: Thank you, hope you liked this one .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago – LAX Airport_

* * *

"Hot hot hot!"

"Shit. I'm so sorry!"

She takes a step back and the man in front of her holds the fabric of his now stained shirt away from his skin, still managing a charming smile for her, "I didn't mean the coffee."

She resists the urge to roll her eyes, such a stupid line, "You okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking whe-"

"No worries," he lifts the duffle in his hand, "Good thing I've got a change of clothes right here."

"Umm okay," she moves around him dragging her bag after her before turning back to him again finds him watching her walk away, "Sorry again."

After washing away what little splatter of coffee that had landed on her jacket and hand, that poor guy she can still feel the sting of the hot liquid on her skin, she finally manages to find a row of unoccupied seats to wait out her flight and tries not to think about what she's doing. About leaving Stanford and about what's waiting for her in New York; honestly this delay must be a punishment.

Holy shit, she just quit Stanford. Her mom would have been so mad at her. But she isn't here. she isn't. she isn't. She leans forward supporting her elbows on her knees and covers her face with her hands. Maybe she shouldn't have left.

She startles when a throat clears right next to her, she looks up and sees a coffee cup right in front of her, she looks up further to find the guy she just spilled her coffee all over now in a slightly wrinkles plaid shirt. He brought her coffee.

"You got me a coffee," it comes as a confused statement rather than a question.

"Well you know it's only fair I was wearing the last one you had, and you looked like you needed it," when she doesn't say anything he adds, "It's vanilla latte. I guessed that was what you were drinking, judging by how wonderful I smell now."

She smiles sheepishly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thank you." Her fingers brush his when she reaches for the cup, and his eyes meet hers. His eyes are so blue.

"You're welcome. I'm Rick by the way."

She moves the cup to her other hand to shake his offered hand, "Kate."

He seems to hesitate for a second, "Do you mind if I sit here?" he points to the empty seats in her row.

She considers for a second.

He lifts his hand in supplication, "I just wanted a quiet place to write and all other rows around my gate are either taken or invaded by kids," he adds dramatically.

"Umm yeah, sure. Least I can offer you after basically attacking you with burning hot coffee."

"Told you wasn't the coffee that was hot."

She presses her lips into a line and nods once.

He laughs at that, "Not a fan of the lame lines?"

She chuckles at that.

He drops his duffle to the ground, "Alright then, I'll take that one out of the cycle."

"Good call," she's thankful that he at least has enough sense to take the seat two down from hers, gives her space.

They sit like that for an entire hour, no words exchanged. At first, she thought he might annoy her, start conversation after conversation, but he just sits there and types away at his computer and then it suddenly clicks, he's that mystery writer her mom kept telling her about. She smiles as she remembers how her mom got her one of his books, told her to stop being a snob and read something from this century, she also mentioned something about him being handsome as if that was a good reason to read it. She glances at him, yeah…that part's true.

She's stranded in an airport after quitting Stanford, moving back home to do god knows what with her life and here comes in one of her mom's favorite authors. Okay, yes, he didn't exactly come in, she did spell her coffee all over him but still, surly this is some sort of sign from the universe, to what she is not sure, but it does make him more interesting and she can't help but glance at him occasionally as she pretends to read her book.

Then he suddenly closes the lid of his laptop, looks at his watch then drums his fingers against the closed lid and she can't help but smile at his childish fidgeting. He turns towards her catches her glancing at him and he grins.

"What are you reading?" he asks, leaning a bit towards her to get a better look at the book in her lap.

"Not one of yours," she isn't sure what is it about him that makes her wants to tease him.

He looks up at her surprised but grins when he sees a smile tugging at her lips, like he's pleased with her little dig, "Oh you're a fan?"

"Umm actually my mom used to read your books, she really loved them."

"Used to? I didn't think the last one was so bad," he quips.

She averts her eyes, the sting of tears immediate, "No she-" even now she can't wrap her head around it. Her mother was murdered. Killed. Her _mom._ She can't get into it now,"She passed away."

"Shit. I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," he puts his laptop aside and turns in his seat to face her, "I'm really sorry Kate, that was insensitive."

She doesn't turn to face him, her head ducked to hide the tears swimming in her vision, it's been months but every time she has to explain it to someone, every time she has to say the words it clinches her heart. She swallows and waves him off, "It's okay you didn't know."

He doesn't turn back in his seat, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Her eyes lift to his at that, "I don't know you," it comes out sharper than she intended but it doesn't seem to bother him.

"I know, but sometimes that's a good thing. Strangers in an airport, we can confess our hearts out and then each gets on their plane and off we go and that's that. Probably won't see each other again, I'm going to New York, and you're going to...," he offers his palms out for her in question.

"New York," she says, a little amused at the surprised look on his face.

"Huh," he smiles sheepishly, "okay…but it's still a big city."

She shakes her head at him, "Thank you, but no thank you."

He shrugs, "Alright, well we will be here for-" he looks down at his watch, "three and half hours if you change your mind,"

"You could go back to writing and I could go back to reading," she taps the book still open in her lap.

He sighs, "I'm stuck. Besides my battery ran out," he shrugs.

"You don't have a charger?"

"You know, if you weren't smiling at me right now, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." He gives her a mischievous grin, "I do have a charger but when my publisher asks me why I haven't submitted the chapters, I'll say I forgot it in my hotel room."

She purses her lips in an attempt not to laugh and shakes her head at him.

"What? Don't judge!" He exclaims, "She's ruthless."

"You are so dramatic."

He sighs, "Unfortunately I think that part may be hereditary."

She lifts her eyebrow at him, confused.

"My mom's an actor, but I promise she's so much worse than me."

"Aha," she bites her lip and nods, not believing him one bit.

His eyes fall to her lips and he clears his throat, "So, do you want to talk about something else?"

And suddenly she's not actually bothered by the idea, she's enjoying talking to this goof-ball of a guy, he makes her nervous and at ease at the same time, and it's enough to distract her from all the things that she needs to think about; she finds herself asking "Something like what?"

"I don't know, have you read any good books lately?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "I haven't read any of yours if that's what you're asking," she teases but turns in her seat to face him as well.

"I wasn't," he narrows his eyes at her, "but you should read them, they're good, if I do say so myself," he puffs out his chest.

She nods to the book she was reading, "I'm more of a Russian literature girl."

He huffs at her, "and here I thought we can be friends."

"What's wrong with Russian literature?"

"It's just so…dead."

"Dead?"

"It drags on forever. It's like get on with it Tolstoy. We all know someone is going to dramatically commit suicide."

"It's called description. Depth," she defends a little bit thrown off by this attack on her literary taste by a writer no less.

"It's called a coma," he dead bans but smiles when she laughs. She has a beautiful laugh.

There is a silence for a moment before he breaks it again, "So are you a student?"

"Umm yeah, actually transferring to New York." She leaves it at that, not particularly willing to delve into the details of her shattered life right now.

He seems to sense her hesitance, "Will that's good, New York is the place to be."

"Not a fan of LA?"

"It's alright," he shrugs, "but nothing's beats New York. I was just dropping off my daughter at her mother's."

"You have a daughter?" she asks surprised, she can't picture him as a dad, he's too young and…childish.

"Yeah," he grins.

"Huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugs, "I just didn't think you as a dad. You just seem-"

"Irresponsible?" he fills in for her.

She flushes, "Umm no just …young to be a dad."

He sighs, "Honestly, Alexis is responsible for the both of us. Someone has to keep things interesting."

"Such a martyr," she grins.

"You have no idea, I mean sometimes she refuses to even let us have ice cream after dinner! Something about balanced meals, blah blah blah."

She chuckles, "I think you'll survive,"

"I don't. I just wait for her to go to sleep and then eat both our shares out of spite."

She laughs at that, yeah definitely a child, "Very mature."

"Well thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and review. Would love to hear your thoughts on this glimpse at their time in the airport.**

* * *

Jenine99: Thank you for the kind words and I appreciate the review. Hope you like dteh update.

ucsbdad: oh yeah…

Guest 1: Thank you very much

Guest 0815: hope you liked this one.

Caskett1963: hahaha, thank you! Hope you liked this one

Guest 2: Thank you very much for the kind words and the review. Specially thanks for the typos, going to fix those and keeping an eye out for more.

Cristalskies: Thank you! Hope you liked the update.

blodi52: Thank you thank you

sasans: Hey there, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, thank you for reviewing.

DREAMWRITER 08: Thank you! Hope you liked this one

nalex411: aww thank you so much for the kind review! Hope you liked the update!

CrimeGirl912: Thank you! So glad your excited about this

Guest 3: Thank you thank you

dopeysac: Many thanks for the review and reading the story, hope you liked this one.

Hadley13: :D so glad your excited for the story, sorry I couldn't post sooner.

Guest 4: Thank you very much for that review, made my day 3, if anything thank YOU for reading and encouraging me to keep writing.

Madelynn one: Thank you for reading and reviewing, really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So very sorry for the late post, work took over everything these past weeks. I hope you enjoy this and thank you all for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

He texted her when he left his loft asked if she wanted him to meet her at the Resturant or at the Precinct, but she said she'll just meet him there. So, he finds himself settled in a booth waiting for her. He's typing a message to let her know he's arrived but she's already stepping through the door, he smiles on auto pilot, starts to wave but then quickly withdraws his hand, feeling like a teen meeting his date for milk shakes after school. He still can't believe she said yes.

She slides into the booth opposite him, the smile on his face so wide and genuine it makes her heart flutter and she can't help but smile in turn, "Hi."

"Hey," he greets back, clears his throat when he catches himself staring at her. Definitely not smooth Rick, "I'm glad you came, I promise this burger will be worth it."

She chuckles, "I know Castle," she shrugs, "It's kind of a cop place."

"Really?" the thought excites him, like he's somehow gained inside information.

"It's close to the precinct, we can order out and as you said best burgers. I'm pretty sure half the precinct lives on them."

"Okay, then you know it won't disappoint."

She lifts an eyebrow at him, "I'm not here just for the burger Rick."

He swallows, this is the first time she says something like that, openly admits she's interested in him and he's not sure he can handle this version of her, "Umm so, do you usually stay this late at the Precinct?"

She grins at the way he gets flustered, "I guess it depends on who you ask. Captain will tell you I live there, but I don't. Sometimes I stay a little when there is an open case or paperwork to get done."

He smiles knowingly at her and he's willing to bet it's closer to what the Captain says, "Will for one I'm grateful, gives us the chance to catch up, without me being arrested or under questioning," he gives her a pointed look.

"Oh your blaming me for that now?" she narrows her eyes at him. She's still mad about that.

"You could've been nicer you know, specially that first time. I was really happy to see you," he's joking but not really.

"I had a job to do. I didn't really know you weren't involved, I had to clear you first. And the arresting you part? You totally deserved that," She defends.

"Yeah okay," he grins, keeping his gaze on her for a long moment, "Can I just say that it's so cool that you're a homicide Detective. I still can't get over that."

She smiles weekly, remember that he doesn't know the reason behind that, not that it matters now anyways, "It wasn't even in the plan back then. I don't even think there was one at the time."

"How old were you back then?"

"Umm I think nineteen, why?" she asks as she grabs one of the straws and plays with the white wrapping.

"No way. Come on."

"Yes," she gives him a questioning look, "Why?"

He grimces, "I was twenty-eight."

"And?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, you were nineteen" he stresses, and continues off the confused look on her face, "I was twenty-eight. I'm not loving the age difference, especially when we were that young. It just seems like a lot. Jeez Kate I asked for your number! That must have been…a little creepy."

"You still asked me out again now," she blurts out before thinking, can feel the faint blush as she realizes she's calling this a date. She knows he noticed by the way that grin takes over his face.

"I'm hoping it wasn't as creepy as it was before. All grown up and mature."

"Oh, my maturity was the problem huh?" Her lips pursing in that way they always do when she's mocking him.

"Who said anything about you?" He quips.

She chuckles, looks down at the straw between her hands when she sees that crooked smile take over his face, like he's proud he made her smile, "It wasn't by the way."

"Hmm?"

"It wasn't creepy. I was just...not in the right place."

He wants to ask a thousand thins. Why? How about now? but their waitress interrupts and he feels the words lodged in his throat.

"Kate sweetheart, how are you? It's been a long time since you and the guys ate in."

She grins at the woman, "Hey Karen, I'm good thank you. It's really good to see you. How's everything?"

"You know, same old same old," she sighs but then turns her eyes to Castle, gives them both a knowing look, "I didn't know you and Ricky knew each other."

Before Kate can answer he interrupts, "What, no hello, no how you doing Ricky? Come on Ren you know my fragile ego can't take being the center of attention."

"Oh, I know all about you and your ego Ricky, you don't have to tell me."

Kate chuckles, and he glares at her.

"I see how it is."

Karen ignores him, "I'm telling you Kate, you have to keep this one in line," she tells her before.

She blushes, "Trust me. I'm trying."

"Why are women so mean to me?" he pretends to talk to himself.

"To balance out the ones offering up their chests for you to sign maybe," she bites

He grins, "Does that make you jealous?"

"In your dreams."

"Ah Detective. If only you knew."

She blushes at his leer but still manages to hold his gaze, watches the blue of his eyes darken before Karen's chuckle breaks their staring match.

"So, shall I put an order in for your usuals?" She asks both, still grinning.

"Please," Castle replies and Kate nods.

"Alrighty, coming right up," she smiles and goes back to checking on other customers.

He's still grinning at her "So you weren't kidding when you said you knew the place."

She smiles, "Yeah, Karen has always been very good to us. Part of the reason why everyone loves eating in when they can manage."

"I'm here all the time with Alexis, how come we never ran into each other before?"

She bites at her lip debating whether she should tell him at all, "I actually did see you here once."

His eyes widen at that, "Oh my god! Why didn't you come say hi?" he asks exasperated.

She shrugs, "I didn't think you'd remember me. What? just walk up to you and say hi remember me the girl who spilled her coffee all over you ten years ago."

"Yes! and of course I'd have remembered. I did when you dropped in at the party didn't I?"

"First of all, I didn't _drop in_ at the party, I came to question you," she grins when he narrows his eyes at her.

"Which does not bode well for our budding relationship by the way," he interrupts dramatically.

"There is no relationship."

"We'll see."

She rolls her eyes at him, "Anyways, I just didn't know that you would."

He shakes his head at her in mock disappointment, "Good thing the universe is persistent."

She throws the straw at him, "Eat your food Castle."

* * *

Karen drops off their food, and they start eating in silence, before Castle suddenly huffs "I can't believe you thought I'd forget you."

Apparently, they are still on that, "It was a long time ago."

"But…we talked for hours, every time I walk into an airport you're all I think about," he insists because she has to understand.

She feels the burn of his gaze all over her skin, his confession twisting her stomach in knots mostly because it's the same way for her. And it wasn't even just the damn airport.

"I wrote about you." He adds softly, can't seem to get a hold on himself anymore.

"Umm yeah…you told me," she says confused by the the by this sudden switch in conversation.

"No. I mean after we met the first time."

"You did?" her brows frown in surprise.

"Not like now, not as a Defective of course."

"As what then?"

"Not as a character, but just…you," he shrugs, "Sometimes I do that when I want to remember things…moments. But I just didn't know enough…" he trails off, can still remember how much he wanted to know more, how it bothered him that he walked away from her with so little. Still does.

"And you do now?"

"No, but I really want to."

She doesn't know what to say, it just feels all too intense, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know what it meant to me. That meeting you was special. I know you think I'm this womanizing guy," he sighs because the words are not coming out right, "I'm just saying that I'm not as bad as the media makes it seem. My team and I tend to exploit that kind of image for my books but…it's not really who I am."

She pushes a hand through her hair, trying to buy herself a little time to respond. She doesn't even know how he was able to tell that's was one of the reasons she's been reluctant about him. Them. It scares her how good he is at reading her, even when she's trying not to let him see. His word sooth her worries though because she can see that he means it, "That's good to know Castle," hopes her smile shows him that she does believe him.

* * *

Cristalskies: Thank you for very much. Sigh. Italy 3 so gorgeous.

Jenine99: Thank you very much, that's very kind. Sorry for the late update. :)

TORONTOSUN: Thank you for always reading and reviewing

life's a mystery: So, glad you like it would love to hear your thoughts on this one.

wtp: Huh?

BKeh: Thank you for the kind reviews. Hope you like what's to come.

blodi52: Thank you! Thank you! :)

Guest 1: Thank you so much for the awesome review. I hope you like this chapter.

sasans: Thank you for the review Maybe not before the dinner but more of their first meeting is coming for sure

Lb: Thank you so much, glad it shows, it's important for me that they still seem like themselves

Dreamwriter08: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you like this one

CrimeGirl912: First so sorry for the late update! Second, I'm so glad you like it! :)

Caskett1963: Thank you very much, I'm so glad it doesn't interrupt the story flow. Thanks for the review. :)

dopeysac: Thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this one as well.

Guest 2: Thank you for pointing them out! Will take care of those 3 and thanks for the review, very much appreciated. I do know about the replies method, I honestly just like doing it here more.

SusanCastleFan49: Thank you for both reviews! Welcome aboard and I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for dragging my feet, will do my best to post sooner.**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

He's standing on the side walk, watching her fold the sleeves of her shirt up her arms, as she talks to a uniform. Detective Beckett after closing a case. He can see the lightness in the way she carries herself. Unburdened. Amazing. He just wants to sit in his office with his laptop and write.

He honestly feels like he's going to burst. There is this thing between them, it started last night during dinner and just kept getting more intense and now he's buzzing with it. The way she looks at him, the way she touches him, even if it is to punish him, he just…he wants more. But this first, he has to ask her.

Their guy is on his way to the precinct, wrapped with a confession procured courtesy of himself and it was so cool to be part of it all, minus being held at gun point of course, although that was pretty cool too. Take that Patterson.

Kate smiles and nods at the officer she's talking to before turning to find him watching her, and he can't even bring himself to pretend he wasn't just creepily staring, but it doesn't seem to bother her, her gaze holding his for a few seconds before she says something to whomever she was talking to and starts walking towards him.

"You're still here," it's a statement but her tone is friendly, eyes alight and she's even smiling at him so she must not be all that annoyed at his presence.

"I still had to ask you," he smiles at her all knowingly.

"Ask me?"

"If you would like to come over for dinner at the loft. Mother and Alexis cooked and asked me to invite you."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "They did?" she asks not really believing him.

He lifts his hands in supplication, "I swear, they even said it's the least I should do since you've had to put up with me," he explains, his tone indignant.

"I think I deserve more than a dinner for that," she grins.

"Oh please. If anything, you should be buying me dinner, I got you a confession," he knows his grin is smug but he really likes needling her and he does feel awesome about that confession, "Admit it Detective, you wouldn't have solved this one without me."

She considers him for a moment then rolls her eyes, "Maybe."

"Why Detective Beckett, was that an _almost_ compliment?" he asks with mock shock.

She grins again, "Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dare. So, will you come?"

"Did Martha and Alexis really ask?"

The way she asks it a little insecure, so unlike her, makes him just want to erase it. He steps into her space a little, "Trust me Kate, if this was my idea I wouldn't want to share you with them."

She hates how he can rile her up like that, how she can't help the way her eyes flicker down to his lips when he looks at her like that, but before she can say anything he steps back and grins at her infuriatingly, like he knows.

"Come on, a home cooked meal, although the quality will depend on who does the cooking, and I do promise good wine."

"Okay," she's been saying that to him a lot lately and it is _definitely_ not okay.

* * *

It turns out to be so much fun. Alexis is sweet and intelligent and it makes her wonder what Castle must be like as a dad to raise such a great daughter; Martha…is this peculiar combination of elegance and dramatic that is both fun and a little exhausting to be around. But Castle is actually the one that surprises her most, he's quiet all through dinner and it's a bit unnerving. He keeps giving her these soft looks while she talks to his family and she doesn't know what to make of it, so she does her best to pretend that she doesn't notice.

Castel and Alexis end up taking care of the dishes while she and Marth hang close around the kitchen island sipping on their wine. It feels cozy and effortless…something she hasn't experienced in a very long time.

"You know I played a Detective once on a TV show," Martha informs her.

"Oh? How did that go?"

Martha smiles at the memory, "I think I had maybe three lines in the whole thing, and it was this god awful show that didn't re-,"

"As opposed to what mother?" Castle pipes in from next to them as he nudges Alexis with his elbow but Alexis shakes her head at him.

Beckett is biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh at their banter. She didn't think that this is how Castle's family would be like, but she likes them. She really likes them.

"Oh, shush Richard, you know TV was never my thing. I belong to Broadway," she defends with flourish.

"I think my parents went to one of your plays," her dad mentioned it when she told him about meeting Castle and his family over the phone a couple days ago, "He said they really liked it."

"Oh, we have to keep this one Richard," Marth smiles warmly at her, cheeks coloring a little.

Before she can even reply, Alexis jumps in, smiling at her over her shoulder, "I second that."

Castle chuckles and turns towards her grinning, hands still holding the dripping dish he was rinsing, "That's up to her."

* * *

She stays. She could have left once Alexis went up to her room to _study_ and she could have left once his mother grabbed her coat and hugged her goodbye told her not to be a stranger. But she's still here, sitting on his couch with him, facing each other and she can't think of a single reason to leave.

"So how goes the book?"

"Finished two chapters already," he sips at his wine.

Her head jerks up, "Yeah? Can I read them?"

"No."

"Why not?" and she doesn't love the whine that crack her voice.

"It's a rough draft, I haven't even sent it to my publisher."

She purses his lip, "Fine," there is a lull of silence between them but then she starts tracing the stitching of the sofa's cushion with her thumb, "So…this character you're basing on me. How much do I have to worry about that?"

He gives her an amused look, reaches for her hand flipping it over and starts tracing the lines on her palm, he watches as she stares at their hands then back at him when he speaks, "You have nothing to be worried about. She's going to be this really smart, very savvy Detective…"

She blushes at the faraway look on his face as he describes the character based on _her_.

His eyes meet hers again and he lowers his voice to that tone that he knows effect her just by the way her eyes darken every time he does it, "With hunting good-looks, really good at her job and…kind of slutty."

"Castle!" She pulls her hand from his, frowning at him.

"I'm joking," he grins at her, "Sort of."

"You're such an ass."

"Yeah that seems to be a popular opinion these days," He says dismissively as he pours himself half a glass, offers to fill her empty one.

She purses her lips to hide the smile at his self-deprecating comment and covers her glass declining his offer, "I should go. It's getting late."

She can see it in his eyes, he doesn't want her to leave but he nods politely. She can't really say she wants to leave either, but it is getting late and no good can come from staying.

She stands and walks to the door after putting on her jacket, "Well Castle, it was good having you around for this one."

He grins and extends his hand for her to shake, "It's been the pleasure of a life time Detective."

She grins at the memory those words bring until he flips her hand in his and bends to touch his lips to her knuckles and her heart stutters.

When he straightens up he finds her gaze on his lips, her hand is still in his and he can't help it anymore, not when she's looking at him like that, not when she's this close. He gently tugs at her hand, still grasped in his, giving her a chance to pull away if she wants but that never happens. Their lips brush and he loves the way he can feel her breath catching.

"Castle," she whispers against his lips softly.

He's not sure if it's a warning or an invitation, "I don't want you to go," his lips brush hers once again before closing over her bottom lip softly, just for a second, but then she's right there with him, her hand finds its way around his nape to keep him in place as she brings him back to her, her lips incessant against his. She arches against him when he touches his tongue to the seam of her lips, can't help the way she moans into his mouth.

He groans in response, his hands squeezing hard at her hips. She's going to kill him.

Her hands fist in his shirt pulling him closer and he takes the hint and presses against her, lips detaching from his as her back hits the door behind her. His lips everywhere, already trailing the sharp line of her jaw, down her neck and then she feels him slowing down, sucking gently on her pulse and she bites back the whimper lodged in her throat.

Her hands slide up his chest threading through his hair to drag him back to her lips keeping him close even as she pushes against him until he starts walking backwards, the hands on her hips keeping her against him and suddenly the backs of his legs hit the sofa, he drops down on the couch and she doesn't even hesitate before she's straddling him, both of them groan at the pressure when she settles over him.

His lips find her neck again, "Kate," he husks against her skin making her dig her nails into the side of his neck; he drags his teeth against the column of her throat in retaliation, "God, I want you. I wanted to do this forever."

She can't help the way her hips jerk against him, how his words have the heat unfurling in her blood, "Me too."

He captures her lips at that, sucks on her bottom lip.

Her hands find the buttons of his shirt starts to unfasten them, and then her phone vibrates cruelly against her hip. She groans as she breaks the kiss, her forehead against his; her breath against his lips. "Phone," her voice comes out way breathier than it should be.

"Ignore it," he demands, hands already tightening against her hips, tugging her against him; she bites her lip. Jesus, she already loves his hands.

"I can't. On call. Just…let me see who it is, maybe it's not the precinct," please let it not be the precinct. She reaches for the phone clasped to her belt and then she jolts off his lap startling him, "It's the Captain," she clears her throat and presses the button. "Beckett."

"Yeah," she says tentative.

Castle drops his head against the back of the couch and sighs.

She's watches him as she distractedly listens to Montgomery going on about Precinct stats and how they are not at their best, but all she can think about is how she's aching to unbutton those two buttons she didn't manage to get to before, how she wants to get back to the warmth of his skin under her palms.

"Uhh yes. Yes, sir I know," she nods absentmindedly. Rick lefts his head to look at her, his eyes roam over her and she feels it as if he's touching her. Then she blinks at what the Captain is suddenly hurriedly trying to explain. "What?" she asks incredulous.

There is a beat of silence, "He did what?" she hisses into the phone but not before giving him a glare that feels like a damn bucket of ice water.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Bob must have made that call, he didn't even get a chance to explain. She has her back to him now, voice quiet but commanding as she argues with Montgomery. Yeah this's not going to end well for him.

She turns to look back at him but he carefully avoids her eyes, "Sir no. Absolutely not." She paces a couple of steps and he watches as her jaw tightens in response to whatever Montgomery says, anger seeping out of her and nostrils flared.

"Roy, I understand but why does it have to be me?" even as she says it she feels like a child arguing against some unfair punishment imposed by her parents. It certainly feels like a punishment.

"Yes, I did. But that didn't mean I wanted him to tag along every damn case," she exclaims.

She grinds her teeth, "Yes sir," then she ends the call; takes a deep breath before turning around to find him already standing by the couch where she was just in his lap. God, she feels stupid.

"Kate, I can explain."

"It's all a big joke to you, isn't it?" she can't even look at him, "You think what I do is just there for you to amuse yourself with."

"No Kate, I swear, I was going to talk to you about it," he takes a few steps towards her.

"Then why didn't you," she bites and he freezes.

"I was waiting for the right time, I was worried that you would just say no and this is important," he tries to tentatively explain but it doesn't sound right, not at all worthy.

"So what, you just go over my head?" she hisses.

"No, I honestly didn't know Bob would call Montgomery this fast, I thought I had time to discuss it with you first."

"You shouldn't have even talked to _Bob_ before talking to me!" her voice gets louder, but then she sees his eyes flicker to the stairs. Shit Alexis. She completely forgot about his daughter. His daughter who is upstairs and she was just straddling her dad in the middle of his living room, what the hell is wrong with her. She pinches the bridge of her nose.

She turns around, looking for her jacket, finds it in a pile on the floor, she picks it up.

"No Kate, wait. Please. Let's just talk about this."

"Too late Castle," she says already half way out of his loft.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. You are awesome.**

* * *

wendykw: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Oh she would definitely smack him :p

MaryFan1: Thank you very much, I appreciate the reviews and you reading this story as well hope you liked this one.

Manxkid: Thank you! hope you liked this one as well.

DREAMWRITER 08: I hope you had a good weekend as well and thanks a lot for the review, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Guest no. 1: Many thanks :)

TORONTOSUN: I hope you liked this one

bponder: Me too my friend, me too! Thanks for the review

NYAZ: Thank you so much, I' glad for that and I hope you like the rest of the story too. :)

life's a mystery: Love shy Kate too. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you liked this chapter.

blodi52: Thank you! hope you liked the rest of it as well.

Castle4Eva: Welcome aboard! Thanks for the reviews! Made my day. I hope you like the rest of the story too. I think it might be two more chapters. Thinking of making some changes .

sasans: hey there! Thanks for the reading :)

BKeh: Thank you very much! I really appreciate it, hope you enjoyed this one too.

Guest no. 2: Thank you so much for the awesome review I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Guest no. 3: Thank you thank you

GT500RonSmith: Welcome aboard. Thank you for the reviews! Huh I thought I mentioned Remy's! my bad but yeah has to be that. I hope you liked this one.

3rdfah: Thank you very much :)

SusanCastleFan49: I'm really glad, thank you very much for the review and I hope you liked this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago_ _– LAX Airport_

"So I got Vanity Fair and gummy bears." He offers her both with an expectant smile.

She looks up at him with a smile, that she apparently can't seem to keep of her face when it comes to this guy, "Rick, I told you I didn't really want anything."

"I know but are you telling me you don't like gummy bears?"

She rolls her eyes, "I wouldn't dare."

"Well there we go. So you're welcome." He plots himself in the seat next to her, his shoulder brushing against hers as he moves around.

She glances at him, not really sure what's happening. They've been chatting for a couple of hours now, just random things before he got up and asked her to keep an eye on his stuff. Now he's here with gummy bears and is apparently sitting next to her. And she...kind of likes it.

"So I was-" he pauses as suddenly his phone starts blasting the I'm a Barbie Girl theme song.

She lifts an eyebrow at him when he looks at her with wide eyes, "Something you wanna tell me Rick?"

"Uh – That's Alexis," he explains sheepishly as he fumbles with the stuff in his lap trying to reach for his phone, "She wanted to choose her own ringtone. I got to take this, excuse me."

"Hey Pumpkin."

She watches him as he talks to his daughter, the way he instantly transforms into a father; she gets it now. She can see him as dad, a good one too, with the way he listens and laughs with his daughter. It makes her ache for her dad, assures her that she's doing the right thing. Her dad needs her and she needs him to be her dad again. She snaps out of her thoughts when she hears him sigh besides her as he tucks his phone back in his pocket.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah yeah. It just never gets easy being away from her."

She smiles softly at him and nods. She wants to reach and smooth out the lines forming above his eyebrows but she swallows that urge down nudges him with her shoulder instead, "Hand them over," she tells him nodding at the abandoned gummy bears.

He grins as he hands her the bag of gummies, "See. You wanted them all along."

"Shut up." She mumbles.

"So, Kate, since you don't want to divulge your deepest darkest secrets at the moment, Do you want to play a game?"

She lifts a suspicious brow at him while taking a green gummy bear for herself, "What kind of game?"

He snaps the magazine, open with flourish, "I just happen to know that Vanity Fair happens to publishes this questioner, they use it to interview some famous people, and it's always the same question."

"And?" She already knows she won't like this.

His shoulders sink dramatically, "Come on! We are stuck here. I really don't want to write and…it will be a fun way to get to know each other."

"Fine, but I get to ask questions too."

"I'm an open book." He smiles innocently.

She narrows her eyes at him, "And just so you know if I don't like a questions I'm not going to answer it." She adds petulantly as she takes another gummy.

"Fine," he snatches the bag of gummies from her, "then you don't get any gummies until you answer."

She rolls her eyes at him, then sits back crossing her legs and intertwining her fingers on top of her leg, "Ask away."

He grins at her triumphantly, "If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be?"

She looks at him surprised, she was expecting a series of overly personal questions that she would have to turn down, not…fantasy. "Umm… Some sort of Bird I guess," she says it like it's a question, not really sure how to answer such a question.

"Hmm."

"What?" She defends at judgy look he gives her.

"It's just that you could be anything. Such a wasted opportunity."

"Are you going to be this judgey throughout this game?" she narrows her eyes at him.

"If all your answers are 'some sort of bird' then yes I'm gonna have to be." He smirks, he really loves pushing her buttons.

She knows he's doing it on purpose, "Okay and what would you like to be oh wise one?"

"A dragon of course," he says without missing a beat.

"They're not real," she protests; how the hell does this guy have a kid again?

"And yet I don't think you'll be turning into a bird anytime soon." He counters smugly

She crosses her arms over her chest, "I'd like to turn into a bird and fly away right now," she mumbles.

"I heard that."

She grins, "Give me my gummy bears."

He hands her one green gummy bear exactly and takes a red one for himself.

She glares at him.

"Alright, next one. Who is your hero of fiction? Oh I like that question," he looks at her expectantly.

"Are all the questions like that?" she asks a little nervous at his expectant look, feeling like she's being tested somehow.

"Nop, just thought we'd start with the easy ones." He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

She can't help the smile at his antics, "Elektra."

His eyes widen, "Like Marvel's Elektra?"

"Exactly like that." She defends her choice to what she thinks is a another judgmental comment about her answer.

He lifts an eyebrow at her, like he's reevaluating her all of a sudden.

"What now? She's got bad ass ninja skills."

"I know, I know. It's just…that's so fucking hot," he blurts out a little taken by this girl who reads Russian literature and chooses Elektra as a fictional hero.

She blushes at that and the way he looks at her isn't helping, she clears her throat and offers her hand as she nods at the bag in his hand.

"Right. Uhh Green again?" He asks awkwardly.

She nods and the way he's still looking at her makes her want to lean in and pull the gummy between his fingers with her lips but she swallows and averts her eyes; popping the gummy into her mouth "What's yours?"

"See now I want to say Batman… but as cool as his toys are I have to go with Atticus Finch," he watches as her eyes flicker at that, "Kate?"

"Good choice," she says summerly, not meeting his eyes.

He knows he should probably let it go, "Did I say something wrong?" he asks softly instead.

"My mom used to really love that character," she gives him a watery smile, "She actually kind of reminds me of him, she was a civil rights lawyer."

He swallows, "Sounds like a great lady."

"She was," when he just keeps staring at her, she smiles and takes the magazine from him, "So what else have we got. Oh. On what occasion do you lie?"

He sees her reaching for levity and he doesn't disappoint, "Oh that one's easy, when I miss a deadline and I like to get creative with it too," he grins at her.

"Wow that publisher of your keeps the reins tight." She grins back.

"You can't rein in genius Kate."

"Your modesty is astounding."

"Alright miss sarcastic, when do you lie?"

She bites her lip to stop the smile, it's been a while since she's had this much fun just talking to someone, "Probably to get out of a social thing or something like that." God knows she's been doing that a lot lately.

He nods and offers her the bag of gummies and she takes one.

They're almost done with the bag of gummies when there's an announcement for their flight. Her eyes meets his and he swears he can see the disappointment he feels reflected in them.

"So…I guess this is it," she says lamely when neither of them move to collect their stuff.

"It doesn't have to be," he adds gathering his courage, "We are both heading to the same place," he finishes weakly at the pained look on her face.

She chews on her lip, desperate to find the words to make him understand, "I-I'm sorry Rick, this was really great…"

"But?" he smiles softly because it was great…but maybe this is where it ends. It's just that the idea that he doesn't get to see her again, …unsettles him.

She knows what this could be, she even wants it a little bit, but her life right now doesn't have space for this, for him. "I'm just…not in a good place now."

He nods, sighs, "I understand."

She swallows, feeling guilty at putting that look on his face.

He smiles softly and extends his hand to her and she shakes it, he lifts her hand to his lips. "It was the pleasure of a life time Kate."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I know I've let this story go for a long time and I don't want to make excuses for why that is, I'm sorry to have let it go this long without an update. I hope you guys are still reading. I have appreciated it greatly.**

* * *

BKeh: Thank you very much, I hope you like this one too.

Blodi51: Thank you! And greetings to you too. A little snow would be very much appreciated right now.

Pen to Paper Writer: Thank you so much for the great review, it was great to read; hopefully you will like how the story turns out.

life's a mystery: Hahah oh yes. I hope you like how it will turn out. Thanks for the review.

Caskett1963:Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this too!

Guest1: Thank you!

sasans: Thank you so much for the review! Very much appreciated.

Manxkid: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this too

dopeysac: Thank you! I hope you like how it turns out

DREAMWRITER 08: and thank you for reading. Indeed the timing with those two. Hope you keep reading.

SusanCastleFan49: thank you for the kind words; I hope you like how it turns out.

TORONTOSUN: Thank you for always reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this too

Castle4Eva: Many thanks for the awesome review, I hope you like this one. I believe in only happy endings ;) just got take a D tour :p Thanks for reading.

Guest2: Thank you very much for the review and thank you for reading. I hope yo like how the story turns out.

Guest 3: Thank you very much for lighting a fire under me. It honestly helped me get back to the story. I hope you're still reading.


End file.
